Last Night
by SarahTee
Summary: What would you do if it was your last night on Earth? Dean had an idea - Gabriel decided his idea was better. Vague spoilers for S5  especially 5x08. Slash Dean/Cas, Pre-slash Sam/Gabriel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately - it's my curse...I only get to borrow the boys unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

_*This time tomorrow we'll probably all be dead.*_

The thought was stuck in Dean's head, refusing to move, refusing to be ignored – just there, taunting him. He glanced around the motel room slowly – Gabriel lounged on one of the beds, eating a candy bar and attempting to explain the merits of sugar as a food group to Castiel, who in turn listened patiently while looking thoroughly confused. Sam sat at the desk, eyes glued to his computer screen, no doubt hoping to find some last crumb of information that would make what they had planned for tomorrow seem less like the kamikaze run Dean knew it to be.

Their last night on Earth, and they were sitting around a cheap-ass motel wasting it.

"Screw this!" Dean muttered, standing quickly, grabbing his jacket. Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"Going somewhere?"

"You _want_ to spend your last night alive in this dump? Personally, I'm thinking a nice bar, some quality alcohol..."

Dean didn't even get to finish his sentence as Gabriel snapped his fingers. The next thing he knew they were in a dimly lit car-park, Sam exclaiming at the unexpected trip from his spot on the ground, having not had any warning before the chair he was sitting in was no longer there to support him.

"On your feet Sammy – we got some drinking to be getting on with, last night on Earth and all that!"

"Yeah Dean, because it's not going to be enough of an impossible task tomorrow, we should definitely add hangovers to the mix."

"Do not worry about consuming alcohol Sam, Gabriel and myself are quite capable of ridding you of the adverse affects of it in the morning – I believe you deserve to 'have a breather', and relax a little."

Dean grinned. If even Cas was advocating getting drunk then Sam wouldn't have a leg to stand on. He reached down and pulled his brother off the ground, slapping him lightly on the shoulder as they began to walk towards the bar.

"Live a little Sammy! It might be our last chance, after all." And wasn't that a cheery thought. *_Oh well,*_ Dean thought, shaking his head to clear it, _*at least we'll be going out with a bang!*_

Two hours and many, many drinks later, the two sets of brothers were all much more light-hearted, Castiel having proved to be a very happy drunk, while Gabriel seemed to thoroughly enjoy introducing his brother to a wide range of sugary multi-coloured cocktails. Dean and Sam were laughing and joking, and everyone seemed to have temporarily forgotten the apocalypse hanging over their heads like a guillotine.

When Gabriel suggested a change of venue the others readily agreed, and seconds later they found themselves in the corner of a large room, dimly lit with a small stage are at one end. The place was packed, and the person on stage was bowing to a light spattering of applause.

Gabriel headed for an empty table near the stage, ordering a round of drinks off a passing waitress along the way.

"Where are we?" Sam asked as they sat down, glancing at the stage, taking in the microphone and display screen set-up, and hoping like hell it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Okay, so here's the deal – I _like_ karaoke, this is one of my favourite bars, and I've already put all of us down to sing." Dean looked like he was going to interrupt, but Gabriel snapped his fingers, temporarily silencing him. "Suck it up Dean-o, our names are in the hat, and I mojo-ed the sign-up sheets to pick the most appropriate songs for each of us – just have a few more drinks, it'll be fun! Unless of course you're chicken...?" Gabriel grinned wickedly, his eyebrow raised in a challenge. He snapped his fingers again and Dean found his voice restored.

Whatever insult Dean had been about to throw out was cut short by the arrival of the drinks Gabriel had ordered.

"Dean," Castiel spoke up quietly after taking a sip from the bright blue cocktail Gabriel had ordered for him this time, "what is karaoke?"

"A form of torture." Dean bit out, taking a drink from his beer.

"It's where people sing along to backing tracks of well-known songs Cas – although unless the people involved can actually sing Dean's description is actually fairly accurate. Just listen, the next one's up by the look of it..." Sam trailed off, pointing towards the young girl walking onto the stage nervously.

When the opening strains of Bon Jovi's 'Living on a Prayer' started up Dean groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Awesome! Freaking Bon Jovi!" he muttered, grimacing.

"I distinctly recall you saying once that Bon Jovi rocked..."

"Only on occasion dude!"

"And...?" Sam replied, not seeing the problem.

"This isn't 'occasion'!"

"Dude, check out the posters..."

Dean looked where Sam had pointed, then turned to glare at Gabriel, who shrugged innocently.

"Seriously? Not only do you drag us to a karaoke bar, but you drag us to a karaoke bar having a Bon Jovi night?"

"Hey, how was I to know you had no taste in music? Bon Jovi are awesome Dean-o! Aren't they Sammy?"

"Oh no, you're not dragging me into this – and leave Cas be too!" Sam warned as Gabriel's gaze drifted to his brother.

"I do not know any songs by this group Gabriel, I apologise, but I will not be able to sing." Castiel stated, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Nonsense, bro! The words come up on the screen in front of you as you sing, I can peak and see which song you pulled so you can see them in advance if you want?" As he spoke Gabriel was already snapping his fingers, and then handing over a piece of paper to Castiel. "Don't go showing Sammy or Dean-o though – songs should stay a surprise until you sing, more fun that way! He grinned at the three less than enthusiastic men, finishing off his bright pink, umbrella laden cocktail. "Who needs a refill?"

He snapped his fingers and fresh drinks appeared in front of them all.

Three songs later Dean had finally loosened up a little, and was no longer glaring daggers at Gabriel for the assault on his ears.

The man onstage thanked the three girls who'd just sung, and then glanced down at his sheet to see who was up next.

"Okay ladies and gents, let's give a hand to Gabriel Winchester!"

Sam and Dean's heads snapped round to look at Gabriel, wide-eyed.

"What? The sign-up sheets asked for surnames, and Castiel and I don't actually have one, so we're borrowing yours – nothing to get your knickers in a twist over!" He grinned, standing and heading up to the stage, taking the microphone.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw the song his little trick had picked out for him. He grinned widely at the room in general, before settling his gaze on their own table as the opening notes began.

_You say you don't like my kind,  
A bitter picture in your mind.  
No, it don't matter what I say,  
I hear you bitchin' when I walk away._

Gabriel's voice rang out strong and low, catching the attention of all present.

_I'll never be what you want me to be,  
You tell me I'm wrong but I disagree,  
I ain't go no apology.  
_

_Just because I don't look like you, talk like you, think like you,  
Judge and jury, a hangman's noose,  
I see them in your eyes,_

_Good guys don't always wear white.  
Good guys don't always wear white._

Sam watched as Gabriel threw himself into the song, listened carefully to the lyrics. He had thought, perhaps, that Gabriel had picked everyone's songs in an effort to be able to embarrass him or Dean with what they end up having to sing. Gabriel's own song had him reconsidering.

Gabriel's eyes – still fixed on their table – as he sung, had him reconsidering.

When Gabriel had approached them after they'd figured out who he was, they hadn't trusted him. They weren't stupid enough to turn him away - he was a big gun, one they desperately needed. But they still looked at him as something they'd hunted, an unwelcome, necessary evil.

_You judge a man who don't stand in line,  
Just because he ain't on your side.  
You know the man who wears those shoes,  
If you cut me don't I bleed like you? (You know I do)  
_

_I don't know what you've been told,  
Can't buy guts with a pot o' gold!  
A rich man's poor if he got no soul.  
Rich man, poor man, beggar man, king,_

_All that shit don't mean a thing!  
Do you know which one's behind those eyes?  
It's all a disguise,_

_Good guys don't always wear white.  
Good guys don't always wear white.  
_

_Hey baby, whose side you on?  
You think you got it all figured out, where we belong.  
Forget all about your dark from light,  
Day from night,  
Wrong from right._

When Sam thought about it, he realised that no-one had even asked for Gabriel's help – sure, Dean had called him a coward, saying he was too afraid to stand up to his family, but they hadn't actually asked for the Archangel's help – he'd come to them of his own accord, offered to help of his own free will.

Sam found himself smiling slightly, and gave a small nod towards Gabriel, answering the pleading in his eyes. Maybe it was time to accept that Gabriel wasn't a 'necessary evil', time to acknowledge that, in spite of his somewhat checkered history – and it's not like the Winchesters could judge anyone for having one of those – he was actually a good guy.

_Good guys don't always wear white.  
Good guys don't always wear white.  
Good guys don't always wear white.  
Good guys don't always wear white.  
Tell your Mama, baby,  
Good guys don't always wear white.  
Don't always wear, don't always wear,  
Don't always wear, don't always wear,  
Don't always wear, don't always wear white!_

Gabriel left the stage amidst raucous applause and even a few wolf whistles, returning to the table with a smug grin firmly in place.

"Dude, what the hell? That actually didn't suck!" Dean exclaimed, grinning and slapping Gabriel on the shoulder.

"I may be a little insulted that you sound so surprised Dean-o! Wonder who's next?" He asked, grabbing his drink and downing it. Damned if that hadn't been draining, throwing everything into the song like he had. Sam had understood, he'd seen what looked like acceptance on the younger Winchester's face as he was finishing up. If he died tomorrow, at least he'd be going out amongst friends instead of just reluctant allies.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately - it's my curse...I only get to borrow the boys unfortunately.

**Chapter 2**

"I still do not understand the purpose of this game Dean."

"It's really simple Cas – you take a shot, pick your victim, and then they have to pick truth or dare – it's purpose is to have fun," Dean stated with a slight roll of the eyes.

"Just watch bro, I'll go first!" Gabriel exclaimed, downing the shot in front of him and zeroing in on Sam with a smirk. "Truth or Dare Sammy?"

"Truth."

"Aww Sammy! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Hiding until my blood alcohol is considerably higher thank you very much."

"Fine, fine...I was going to start off simple to ease Cassie into it anyways! So Sammy, have you ever worn women's underwear?" Gabriel asked, eyebrows raised and wiggling suggestively.

"What? No, dude! Seriously? What are you, twelve?"

Whatever Gabriel had been about to retort was cut short as both Sam and Dean were called to the stage.

"Ooo a duet! Go get 'em boys!" Gabriel smirked.

"Duets now? If this is some sappy chick song, I'm gonna shoot him – it might not kill him, but shit's gotta sting, right?" Dean bitched to Sam as they headed for the stage.

He grabbed at the microphones the guy handed him and shoved one at Sam, turning to face the screen.

"Sam, you better be able to sing dude," Dean muttered as the music began.

**Dean: **_As we stood there older than men  
And younger than the boys_

**Sam: **_(that's right) _

**Dean: **_We were as still as the wind  
That blows on a hot August night  
_

**Sam:**_ And you were lonesome as a jukebox  
But deadly just the same _

_I could be as gentle as a newborn  
Then spit into the eye of a hurricane  
_

**Both: **_And we knew how to laugh  
And we knew how to cry  
Yeah, we sure knew how to live  
But we don't ever_

_Never say die, never say die  
_

Dean had to admit, the rogue Archangel had mojo-ed them a decent song, and he wasn't kidding about the tunes being 'appropriate' either – this one could've practically been their family anthem!

**Sam: **_I guess you'd say we had a pact  
These words we knew so well_

**Dean: **_(that's right) _

**Sam: **_Still they remained unspoken  
And we'd take them to the fiery gates of hell  
_

**Dean: **_Once I was afraid of love  
But when it's your brother those things change  
'Cause love is just another word for trust  
So hear me when I say  
_

**Both: **_Never say die, never say no  
You got to look 'em in the eye and don't let go  
When it's your own blood you'll bleed  
And your own tears you'll cry  
When you're brought up to believe  
That it's the strong who survive  
Never say die  
_

Gabriel and Castiel watched as the brothers threw themselves fully into the song, seeming to forget where they were as the lyrics gave release to a few pent up stresses and frustrations.

The rest of the crowd cheered along, and a few wolf-whistles echoed through the club.

Sam and Dean exchanged a grin as the guitar solo finished up, then launched back into it.

**Both: **_Yeah, and we could run like lightning  
Through the pouring rain  
And we'll be standing like a soldier  
Who comes marching home again_

_They ask what it is that I want written  
On the gravestone where I'll lie  
Tell them it's just my bones that died there  
So save the tears they'll cry_

_My spirit is still riding somewhere's in this night  
And it's these three words that come to me  
As I kiss this world good bye_

_Never say die, never say no  
You got to look 'em in the eye and don't let go  
When it's your own blood you'll bleed  
And your own tears you'll cry  
When you're brought up to believe  
That it's the strong who survive  
Never say die, never say die..._

As the song faded out the club literally exploded with applause and catcalls, bringing a smirk to Dean's face and a faint blush and happy smile to Sam's as they left the stage.

"That's some set of pipes you got on you Sammy!" Gabriel exclaimed, slapping Sam none to gently on the back as he sat down.

"Your singing was also very impressive Dean – I do not believe I will be able to match your level of competency, perhaps it would be best if I did not attempt to sing..."

"You're not getting out of it that easy Cas! If I sang Bon Jovi then you can sure as shit suck it up and get up there too," Dean interrupted with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great."

Castiel glanced down at the folded paper in front of him uncertainly.

"I am unsure of my vessel's level of musical talent though Dean – I would not wish to inflict upon you the 'torture' you and Sam mentioned earlier if my singing..."

"Cas! You'll do great, trust me. If you can't sing...well it'll be no different to half the people in here, so no worries dude!" Dean grinned reassuring at Castiel, then turned to his brother. "You're up bro, drink up and pick your victim."

Sam shot a glare at Gabriel as the shot glass in front of him was suddenly full of an unpleasant-looking green liquid, and at Gabriel's grin picked up the shot and downed it quickly. Having been prepared for it to taste like ass, Sam was pleasantly surprised at the sugary syrupy flavour that filled his mouth.

"So Dean, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Dean said with a smirk, eyebrows raised in a challenge.

Sam had expected his brother to choose dare, and planned to use this opportunity to its utmost.

After all, it was practically criminal that even though they might all die tomorrow, Dean and Cas had yet to do more than the oh-so-annoying constant eye-fucking. He wasn't even sure Dean realised he was in love with the Angel. Cas had confided in Gabriel a few weeks back that he loved the older hunter, but had somehow sworn him to (almost) secrecy.

When Sam was bitching about their brothers' obliviousness to Gabriel one evening, Gabriel had let slip that said obliviousness was all on Dean's side. They'd quickly started plotting to get Dean's head out of his ass before the final showdown, but had underestimated the level of denial Dean had going on.

Sam took a sip of his beer and thought loudly at Gabriel, knowing that the Archangel would be listening.

_*Gabe! One last try before we find the nearest closet to lock them in?*_

_*I like the way you think Sammy!*_ Sam could feel his amusement echoing around the projected thought. _*Extra karaoke? I'm thinking something nice and meaningful...*_

_*Exactly. I know the perfect song, it just needs one tiny tweak in the lyrics.*_ Sam concentrated on the song he had in mind, pushing his memory of hearing it towards Gabriel, along with the bit that needed altering. Gabriel grinned his approval.

"You sing an extra song – and you don't get to pick which one," Sam said, trying hard to limit himself to an I-think-I'm-so-clever smirk, rather than the all out I'm-an-evil-genius-even-Lucifer-would-fear-me-right-now one that wanted to break free.

"Piece of cake Sammy – you heard them cheering earlier, the people love me!" Dean smirked. Sam might think he was being clever, but this dare wasn't even a challenge!

"Us Dean, they loved _us_.Gabriel...?" Sam said, glancing at the grinning Archangel.

"Done," he replied, after snapping his fingers. "One extra song in the pot for Dean-o, and before you ask, I didn't pick your song, I just used my 'mojo'." Let Dean think that he'd used the automatic appropriate song selection trick again. "It's the one you'll be called up to sing as a 'special dedication'."

Dean's face took on a slightly more wary look, as he got the distinct impression that he had missed something, but didn't know what. The words 'special dedication' sent a chill down his spine. Shaking off the feeling, he grabbed at his shot glass – filled with a pale blue liquid – and downed it, grimacing at the sour taste.

"Truth or Dare, Cas?"

Before Castiel could respond, his name could be heard over the fading applause from the previous song.

"I apologise, Dean, it appears I must go and sing now." All nerves seemed forgotten as he fled the table, relief at the temporary reprieve from the nonsensical game lasting right up until he stood, microphone in hand, waiting for the music to begin.

He didn't notice Gabriel's discrete snap as he altered the lyrics that would appear on screen to match those on the sheet of paper he'd given Castiel earlier.

_Are you out there?  
Can you hear me?  
Do you know my whereabouts?  
Do you know what I'm all about?  
Through the static,_

_You're so close, so far away  
_

_Are you listening? I'm desperate.  
Sendin' out an S.O.S.  
'Cause I'm lost, I must confess  
Throw a lifeline, I'm down here_

_Drownin' in the deepest part of me.  
_

_Father, please!  
Can you feel me?  
Father, please!  
Come and heal me._

Dean's breathe caught, the anguish filling Castiel's face as he sang tearing it from his throat in an almost-gasp. Damn stupid Archangels and their oh-so-clever magic tricks anyway. He knew in his head what it meant that Cas had picked Dean over his brothers, but this wasn't in his head now.

This was real, and awful, and fucking heart-breaking! He couldn't bear to watch as Cas stood on stage – using the song to vent feelings he probably hadn't even been able to label properly, they were so new to him – and yet he couldn't take his eyes off the Angel, looking so small and so freaking _broken_.

And it was his fault. Cas was up their begging for his father's help, for God's help, all because Dean and asked him to cut himself off from Heaven and help him. He'd done some shitty things in the past, some really shitty things, but never anything that had made him feel this low.

Cas had saved him from the Pit, but that hadn't been enough for Dean. No, he hadn't been satisfied with Cas until the guy was homeless and cut off from his family and everything he'd ever known. Some 'Righteous Man' he was turning out to be.

Dean's thoughts continued in this train as Castiel sang, unable to figure out why the Angel hadn't realised yet that Dean wasn't worth any of it.

_Are you watchin' over me tonight?  
I need to know you're out there..._

_Are your lines open and receiving?  
You know I got so much to say,  
I just don't want to fade away.  
Keep on talkin', 'cause you're keeping' me alive._

_Father, please!  
Can you feel me?  
Father, please!  
Come and heal me.  
_

_Are you watchin' over me tonight?  
I need to know you're out there...  
_

Sam's gaze wandered between the singing Angel – who it turned out had a pretty amazing voice actually, low and throaty, and filled with the emotion normally absent in his everyday speech – and his brother.

The mixture of guilt, sadness and confusion that passed over Dean's face made Sam's heart clench.

The raw emotion in Castiel's voice held the whole club spellbound, even the people at the bar had stopped in their tracks to listen as this lost son cried out to his missing father. Sam simply stared, astounded at the depth of the falling Angel's faith in his Father. Castiel truly believed that they hadn't been abandoned, that God was still out there, perhaps just waiting for someone to ask the right way, believe enough, love enough...

Sam felt a flicker of his old faith reignite at the thought of a being able to inspire that level of devotion and belief.

_Everybody hurts,  
Everybody cries,  
Everybody needs someone  
To save them sometimes..._

_Everybody hurts,  
Everybody cries,  
Everybody needs someone  
To save them sometimes..._

_Save them sometimes..._

_Father, please!  
Can you feel me?  
Father, please!  
Come and heal me._

_Father, please!_

_Can you feel me?_

_Father, please!_

_Come and heal me._

_Are you watchin' over me tonight?  
I need to know you're out there..._

_Father, please!_

_Father, please!_

Castiel made his way back to the table in a daze, not even noticing the applause ringing out around him and throughout the bar. Before he could retake his seat he found himself pulled into his brother's arms.

"Gabriel..." he began, about to object to this man-handling which was distinctly unnecessary, when his eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut as a feeling of warmth and love and _home_ infused every molecule of his being.

Gabriel had seen enough of the lyrics of Castiel's song to know which bits to alter to make it perfect, but he had not been expecting _that_. He knew his brother had been searching for their Father, but he hadn't realised just how lost he'd been since cutting himself off to help the Winchesters.

He had assumed that Castiel was fine, because Gabriel had been fine all this time on his own hadn't he? And Cassie was strong – strong enough to stand up and think for himself, strong enough to throw himself in the path of pissed off Archangels time and again (he wasn't even counting himself here, since he'd never seriously meant his brother any harm, unlike Michael and Raphael).

He'd forgotten one vitally important fact.

He'd left Heaven because he wanted out. Heaven hadn't been home to him in a long time – he'd been stuck between his brothers as they fought, he'd watched one of them cast out, and then his Father had left them. It wasn't a place he wanted to be.

Castiel had had no choice but to cut himself off. He was too good to stand by and do nothing, and so he had given up everything to help. He longed for his home, he longed for the feeling of his brothers and their Father (whose presence was still strong enough in Heaven that only a handful of Angels yet knew he was no longer there).

He couldn't find their Father for Castiel, but he could give him a small piece of home, and was ashamed that it hadn't occurred to him to do so before now.

As he drew his brother into his arms he reached out with his Grace, wrapping the younger Angel within it, whispering directly into his mind reassurances that he wasn't alone, that their Father was still out there, and that he would make himself known when the time was right. He even half believed it himself – it certainly hadn't been Mikey or Rafe who'd resurrected Castiel after all.

Castiel relaxed into his brother's embrace, basking in his Grace and allowing his comforting words to soothe him.

The song had drained him, and his over-emotional reaction to it was yet another reminder of just how far he'd fallen from what he was. He was almost human now, almost useless. He would likely be a liability in tomorrow's battle.

Castiel was so wrapped up in the sense of _home_ that Gabriel was somehow exuding (despite thousands of years of absence from it), that he almost didn't notice the other changes that were happening at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately - it's my curse...I only get to borrow the boys unfortunately.

**Chapter 3**

Shock shot through Gabriel as something he'd only ever experienced once before pulled at his very Grace.

He only barely managed to contain the instinct that screamed at him to pull away. This was _not_ a potential threat, this was **Castiel**, his baby brother, one of the youngest of them all and somehow still one of the wisest. If he could give him this then, by Father, he would!

Gabriel pushed aside the thoughts that crowded in. He didn't have time to think about what this meant now, he needed to concentrate.

Finding the connection that had formed between his Grace and Castiel's was the work of a micro-second. Focussing completely on it, he willed it stronger, watched as it grew from a thin thread to a strong rope and beyond.

The feeling that filled him as his Grace fed Castiel's was unbelievable, indescribable – he briefly wondered if Cassie had realized yet what was happening, then dismissed the thought quickly and returned his concentration to the link.

The process was almost complete, he could see. Where before Castiel's Grace had been a muted barely-there flicker, now it shone brighter than the sun. He spared a brief thought that it was lucky none of the effects bled over into the physical world – wouldn't do to scare (or permanently scar!) the crowd, after all.

The connection faded away, and Gabriel felt Castiel pull back – his eyes a mixture of confusion and wonder. He knew something had happened, but not what or why or how. This was going to be an interesting conversation...

Gabriel snapped his fingers and silence descended on the club.

Sam and Dean jumped from their seats, eyes searching for a threat even as they grabbed their hidden weapons.

"What the fuck? Cas...?" Dean asked, having realised that there was no obvious immediate danger.

"Relax Dean-o, I just needed some quiet a second, got some things Cassie needs explained," Gabriel said, cutting Dean off.

"And all these people...?" Sam asked, staring at the seemingly frozen club in confusion, and not a little amusement as he saw the interesting poses some of the people had been caught in – the girl who'd been frozen halfway through dumping her drink over a guy whose hand was a little close to her backside was particularly funny.

"Don't even know anything's going on – we've just...hmmm...I suppose stepped off the timeline for a few minutes is the best I can describe it. We'll jump back in like nothing happened just as soon as we're done here."

"And we're here because...?" Dean prompted, not quite sure what to make of the look on Castiel's face at the moment. The brotherly hug between the Angels had surprised him, certainly – who knew Gabriel actually had a heart? – but this was something else. Something more than a simple hug had happened, and Dean wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know yesterday goddammit!

"Okay, Dean-o – you and Sammy get to listen to the story, but please don't interrupt. I need to talk to my brother." At the look on Dean's face Gabriel raised a hand and added, "And before you start bitching, I could have left you in the timeline, so be grateful and shut up, kay?"

With that he turned back to Castiel, barely noticing Sam grab Dean's arm and tug him back into his chair.

Castiel's head was spinning.

He'd never understood that expression before, but could think of nothing else that quite so aptly summed up how he was feeling right now.

He felt full, powerful in a way he'd never experienced before. The sense of _home_ he felt in Gabriel's embrace had not lessened now that he was no longer being held. The feeling of his Grace, which had been slowly disappearing for so long, was a comfort he wrapped himself up in.

It had been a while since he'd been in command of enough of his angelic abilities to require any measure of control, and he now struggled to contain them as they flared up randomly. He would have to relearn control – and quickly – lest he become a danger to Dean and Sam.

He looked up as he felt Gabriel's hand on his arm.

Placing his hand lightly on his younger brother's arm, Gabriel took a not-completely-necessary deep breath.

"Castiel." He spoke softly, not sure how to even begin to explain this. The process he had unintentionally instigated was one of Heaven's best kept secrets – it had only ever been performed once to Gabriel's knowledge. The younger Angel would not know of it, of that he was certain.

Confused blue eyes met hazel, and without fully knowing what he would say, Gabriel began talking.

"Did you know that Lucifer almost killed Raphael once, before he was cast down?" His tone was almost conversational. Castiel didn't know. Only five beings in the whole of creation knew this story (and only three knew the whole story). Soon there would be three more – when he thought about it, it tickled Gabriel that two human hunters would know something about the Host of Heaven that they themselves (for the most part) did not.

"Almost...?"

"An Archangel is much harder to kill than your average Angel. We can be hurt, our Grace can be damaged or scattered or drained, but it takes a lot to kill us dead."

There was no pride or smugness in his voice, only remembered pain.

"Lucifer nearly managed it with Raphael though – in fact, that was what finally gave Michael the strength to throw him down. Nearly losing a brother that close...it can harden you to do things you'd never have thought yourself capable of before, as Dean and Sam know too well."

A quick glance in their direction and Gabriel saw that they were both paying close attention. Perhaps they could sense how important this was? He couldn't wait to see their faces when his explanation was complete.

"The whole Host was caught up in the battle, Michael was fighting Lucifer, and Raphael...Raphael was dying. I couldn't help him – I didn't know how to treat a wound so grievous."

His voice trembled slightly at the memory – he hadn't realised how hard this story would be to tell, but it was necessary for them to fully understand what had happened to Castiel.

"I couldn't believe that I was going to lose one brother to the blade of another. I had nearly given up when our Father came to me. When I asked him why he wouldn't save Raphael, he asked me if I thought he should choose one son over all the others. I remember thinking that he should – he should choose Raphael over me, over Lucifer, over Michael, over all of us; Raphael was a healer, he was the best of us, the kindest...for the first time in my existence, I questioned our Father. I was so angry with Him. I shouted at Him to do something, and he just kept looking at me with so much sympathy, and sadness, and compassion. Finally, I begged. I asked him to take it back – to take us back to before it happened and let me take Raphael's place."

Gabriel paused for a second, needing to steady his voice – the memory of his father's expression on hearing those words was almost as overwhelming now as it had been then.

The pride and joy on his Father's face had confused Gabriel at the time.

"He smiled at me – my brother was dying and He was smiling, and it was everything I could do not to start shouting and screaming again – He smiled, and said calmly that if I wanted so very badly to save my brother, then I should stop wasting time and save him. I didn't understand, but then He left and I felt this pull to Raphael, a pull that went right down to my Grace."

Another unnecessary breath.

"When I asked Him afterwards what had happened, he told me that my Grace and reached out to the dying flicker of Raphael's, and had fed it until it grew strong again, fed it until it's strength matched my own. He compared it to the way the Earth's sun feeds her plants and flowers and trees, helping them grow strong without once diminishing itself."

He remembered being confused by his Father's explanation, he remembered wondering why he hadn't known this was possible, why it had not been used to save the many already lost to the war.

"The existence of this ability is kept secret by our Father, and for good reason – so please don't go blabbing boys!" He added in an aside to Sam and Dean. "There are three very necessary conditions required for the process to work. Love, a completely selfless desire to help, and..." Gabriel steeled himself for Castiel's reaction to the next bit, "the knowledge and blessing of our Father."

There were so many questions that came to Castiel as he listened to his brother, but he couldn't ask them – not yet. He could feel Gabriel's need to get through the tale, could feel his pain and anguish even now, after so many millennia.

That Lucifer had struck so serious a blow, and that it had been kept so secret...

He could understand the need for secrecy of course. Raphael _had_ been saved, when so many had perished. That it was the love of a brother that had saved him would have caused even more division within Heaven – those who lost close brothers and sisters would have been seen as having loved them inadequately, it would have been anarchy worse than any Lucifer could have incited.

Gabriel's description of Raphael confused him though – it was not important now, but he would have to remember to ask him about it later. A kind and gentle healer Raphael most certainly was not – Castiel still shivered when he remembered the terrible presence of the Archangel before he had been killed by him in Chuck's living room.

Castiel found he had a new understanding of Gabriel's unwillingness to face either Lucifer or Michael – to be asked to fight his brothers after having nearly lost one to another previously...to be told that this time he would certainly lose at least one of them...Castiel couldn't imagine what Gabriel was feeling, and the fact that he was working with them instead of hiding away was incredible.

As Gabriel began to explain how Raphael had survived, the point of this story suddenly became crystal clear to Castiel. The pull that reached into the very heart of his Grace – Gabriel was describing what had happened to _them_ only mere minutes ago.

Castiel felt a grin pull at the corner of his lips at Gabriel's admonishment to the brothers to keep this tale secret – who did he think they would tell? They were fighting against the only ones likely to ever believe them, after all.

And then he wasn't grinning at all. _*So this is what shock feels like*_ he thought absently as everything seemed to fade into the background and all he could hear was the rushing of his vessel's blood in his ears.

"Shit!" Gabriel exclaimed as Castiel's face went slack. He could feel his brother's Grace building uncontrolled within his vessel. If he didn't reign it in quickly they would have a problem.

"Castiel! Cas! You need to listen to me – you have to get a hold of yourself! If you don't your Grace is going to rip right through your vessel, and then right through Sam and Dean and every other person in this club, in or out of the timeline. Focus Castiel!"

Gabriel could vaguely hear Dean swearing at Sam to let him go, and realised that the elder hunter must have wanted to check on Castiel. He felt a rush of gratitude that Sam had understood enough to restrain him. He quickly sent a quick thought to Sam – _*Keep him back Sam, everything will be fine, I promise.*_ – before he reached out once more with his Grace, this time to try and contain his brother's.

He could feel a pull from inside the wild Grace, so at least Castiel was aware enough to help – he just didn't realise how much more control he would need now. Gabriel hadn't explained that part yet, after all.

"Cassie, you need to listen carefully. I know you're trying to pull it back, and I'll help as much as I can, but you need to pull harder. You're stronger now than before, but that also means you'll need more control. Can you feel the bubble I've wrapped around you?"

He saw Castiel nod faintly.

"You need to create your own – take part of the Grace you've already pulled back to you, and stretch it out along the inside of mine, okay? Just keep stretching and adding to it until it's completely enclosing the rest of your Grace."

Gabriel felt it the second Castiel had succeeded – the pressure on his own Grace receded and he pulled it back cautiously.

"Now, that should hold for now, but as you get more under control just keep reinforcing that bubble, okay?"

"Yes, thank you Gabriel," Castiel ground out, still looking slightly strained. "I do not understand – I have never had this kind of problem before, my control has always been absolute..."

"It'll get easier as you get used to it bro – like I said, you're stronger now."

"What the fuck do you mean stronger? What the hell just happened?"

Gabriel sighed at Dean's shouts. _*Let him go Sam, it's safe for now.*_ He was surprised the hunter had remained silent for as long as he had.

"Do _not_ distract Castiel, Dean. I'll answer some of your questions now – some will have to wait – but Cassie needs to focus on maintaining his concentration and control right now, understood?"

Dean froze halfway around the table. He'd been planning to check on Cas, but the power and command in Gabriel's tone said quite plainly _do not fuck with me_. For the first time since they'd met him, Dean had no problem seeing the Archangel hiding in the deceptively small body, and found himself responding instinctually.

"I already explained the stronger bit, if you were listening properly – although apparently you shouldn't feel too bad if you weren't, since even Cassie here missed that little kernel of information."

"What the hell..."

"You said your Grace fed his until it's strength matched your own." Sam cut Dean off with his softly spoken realisation.

"Matched..." Dean looked at Cas in shock as Gabriel smiled approvingly at Sam. "You mean Cas is..."

"The first new Archangel since – well since our Father created me, Mikey, Luci and Rafe actually."

Castiel could feel the tension leaving him as he shored up the bubble even further. He spared a second to wonder how long it would take for his Grace to return to its normal level as he checked that the bubble was in no danger of breaking, and then allowed his focus to return to the conversation.

"...mean Cas is..."

"The first new Archangel since – well since our Father created me, Mikey, Luci and Rafe actually."

He could feel panic rising at this latest revelation, when he caught Gabriel's frantic glance in his direction – apparently his brother had realised that stating it so bluntly when he'd so recently nearly lost control was not such a good idea after all. Seeing Gabriel's panic effective killed his own, and Castiel felt an over-whelming urge to laugh – to laugh at Gabriel's expression, to laugh at the ridiculousness of his sudden status change, to laugh at the situation in general, or Dean and Sam's shock...

It was just too much, and Castiel felt his whole body shake with laughter as he folded his arms around his waist and leaned over, unable to contain it.

Gabriel could have slapped himself when he realised how tactless he'd been – the last thing Castiel needed right now was another panic attack. He shot a look at his brother, ready to contain his Grace again if necessary, only to freeze in shock at the sight of Castiel folding almost in half, shaking with gales of laughter.

"Well, hysteria's certainly a step up from demolishing the whole building with an explosion of uncontrolled Grace..." he quipped with a grin, turning to see how Dean and Sam were taking the normally staid Angel's reaction.

Dean watched Cas laugh, and had to agree that at first it was slightly (okay, more than slightly) hysterical, but after a minute Cas straightened up a bit, and his laughter quieted and took on an almost relieved sound.

And then Cas looked at him, and Dean couldn't breathe.

Cas looked...he actually looked truly happy! His eyes danced, and his grin was so wide it threatened to split his face in half.

Dean found himself grinning back.

He watched as Cas turned back to Gabriel.

"Our Father..."

"Is the only one who can initiate the connection necessary for what happened. You were right, bro – all this time looking and you were right – he is still around, and apparently he does still care."

Dean thought he'd never heard Gabriel sound so full of hope or faith.

"And considering the timing, you might have to rethink your opinion of Bon Jovi Dean-o..."

This pulled Dean up short. What the heck was the Archangel – one of two now he reminded himself – talking about now?

"What the hell are you talking about dude?"

"Well given Castiel's performance a few moments ago, and the fact that this all happened straight after – well, I don't think the people in this room were the only ones listening – I think Dad's a Bon Jovi fan."

Dean just stared in disbelief at Gabriel's smirk as Sam burst into laughter beside him. Cas chuckled dryly, and after a moment Dean joined in.

It was nice to feel happy for a change, to have something good happen with no strings attached waiting to pull the roof in on their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately - it's my curse...I only get to borrow the boys unfortunately.

**Chapter 4**

"Gabe...?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" The chuckles had finally died down, and Gabriel had been about to snap things back to normal when Sam stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Is there a way to...I don't know...mask an Archangel's power perhaps? Make them seem much weaker than they actually are? Make them seem almost human for instance?"

He had to admit, the younger Winchester was definitely the brains of the family.

"I like the way you think Sammy!"

"But won't they have felt his power by now? They'll wonder what happened, won't they? If he just suddenly disappears off their radar, I mean..." Dean asked, tearing his gaze away from Cas' smiling face.

"If we'd been anywhere private when this happened Dean-o, then yeah, that could've been an issue. Luckily we were somewhere so public that I made with the mojo almost as soon as it happened – we're completely off the grid as far as upstairs and downstairs are concerned."

"But what about before you got snap-happy? Is there a chance they picked him up then?"

"Sure, there's a chance – it's even likely. It's not a problem though," Gabriel replied with a smirk.

"How is that not a problem?" Dean demanded belligerently.

"They'll just assume I got careless for a minute, most likely – assuming they were paying enough attention to notice in the first place."

"Careless?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well sure – witness protection, remember? Wouldn't have lasted long if they could sense me, would it? They'll assume I got careless and let my cover down for a second – unlikely, after thousands of years without a blip, sure...but a whole hell of a lot more likely in their eyes than what actually happened, considering the only ones who know it's possible believe that Dad's flown the coop."

"That makes sense, I guess. So you can help Cas hide from them? Not completely though – he needs to appear the same as he was before, weakened but still on their radar. We don't want to make them suspicious," Sam said, looking hopefully at the elder Archangel.

"You believe my new strength may be useful in tomorrow's battle? I feel I must warn you, I am unsure how much control I will have by then – this power is...different than that to which I am accustomed."

"Don't worry bro, I'll get you up to speed – it's not that difficult to wield, once you know the basics and can hold it in – good job on that by the way! I remember when Dad first created us, He spent the first few years putting Heaven back together all the time...Mikey just couldn't stop blowing things up!"

Sam snorted at the image that conjured.

"Okay then kiddies – time's a-wasting! Sammy, why don't you and Dean take a seat, me and Cassie need to do some work."

"I thought we were 'outside' the timeline? Doesn't that kind of imply we have as much time as we need?" Sam asked, confused.

"Okay, so that may not have been the most accurate description I could have used...I sort of – froze – time, I guess you'd say. Everything's on hold waiting for my say-so, and let me tell you, not exactly the easiest thing in the world to do. If you want me to be any use at all tomorrow, we need to get a move on."

"Froze...? You mean, the whole planet is actually frozen right now? Dude! That's a little bit awesome..." Gabriel grinned smugly at Dean's impressed look.

"The whole planet, Heaven, Hell...the only things aware right now are us and, I'm assuming, Dad – who's going to start wondering what I'm up to pretty soon, since this isn't exactly...allowed, so can we get on with things?"

Gabriel flashed at impatient glare at Dean, hoping the others wouldn't notice the strain he was sure would soon be showing on his face. There was a very good reason his Father didn't like time being messed with – it took a great deal of energy. Time manipulation wasn't actually possible for the lower ranking Angels, it took more energy than they actually possessed to achieve even the smallest effect. Carrying it out on this scale for much longer would be pushing a little closer to Gabriel's limits than he liked being, especially with the battle coming up the following day.

"I will endeavour to learn quickly then, so that you may conserve you strength brother," Castiel said, cutting off whatever reply Dean had been about to make. "Excuse us Dean, Sam."

With that the two Archangels turned their attention away from Dean and Sam, and went to work.

"So..."

"Yeah."

"Bet you didn't see this coming when you woke up this morning, huh?"

"Not so much Sammy, no."

"You know, we might actually live through tomorrow now Dean...we might actually have a shot at this."

He looked up at Sam, and the look on his face tugged at something deep inside Dean. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he saw his brother looking that happy, that hopeful. He thinks it might have been the summer Sam turned eight, just before he found out the truth about everything.

"Yeah, Sammy...I think we just might," he replied with a grin.

When Dean had found out God existed, it hadn't really changed his life. Not in the way some people might expect such a revelation to. Perhaps that was because he'd known – living breathing Angels were kind of hard to argue with, after all. But he'd never really believed in God, and knowing he was definitely up there hadn't changed that.

This, though...this did. God had saved Cas, had given him back what he'd lost and then some. He wasn't just going to sit back and let the world end, let people like Cas – who did the right thing despite the cost – suffer. He wasn't about to step in and fix everything, but He was giving them a fighting chance, and that...that was a God Dean didn't mind believing in.

"In fact, I think we're gonna kick _ass_ dude! Can you imagine what all those dicks will look like tomorrow, when they realise what Cas is now? When they realise that for Cas to be an Archangel means we've got God in our corner? It's gonna be sweet!"

"Hate to interrupt boys, but it's time to get back to reality!" Gabriel exclaimed, walking back to the table with Castiel beside him.

"Already?" Sam asked, confusion on his face. "That was awfully quick..."

"Cassie's a quick-study, Sammy-boy. So, can everyone remember where they were when I pressed pause?" Gabriel had manoeuvred himself and Castiel back to the side of the table, facing each other. "Okay, here goes nothing!"

With a quick, if slightly strained, grin, Gabriel raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

The noise of the club hit them like a wall of sound, and Sam and Dean both winced slightly.

"Is it working? Can they sense him?" Dean asked quickly, as Gabriel and Cas sat back in their seats.

"Dean-o, I can't even sense him and I'm sat right next to him. My baby-bro is a natural!" Gabriel exclaimed, beaming.

"Wait, what do you mean, Cas is a natural? I thought _you_ were going to be hiding him?" Sam asked.

"Once Gabriel explained the basic differences between the powers of an Angel and an Archangel, I was able to adapt my previous method of staying 'off-radar', as Dean put it, without the need for further assistance."

"That's brilliant Cas!" Sam replied with a grin. _*Gabe...?*_

_*Sammy?*_

_*Is that normal? I mean, I know nothing about this whole situation is normal, but should it have been that easy? You made it sound more complicated than that earlier...*_

_*I...it __**is **__more complicated than that Sammy, it should be. We'll talk about it later, kay? Don't want them getting curious, they got enough to worry about for tomorrow. What he's doing is working, that's all that matters for right now.*_

_*Fair enough.*_

"So, who's up for celebrating?" Gabe snapped his fingers without waiting for a response, and four champagne flutes appeared on the table. He grabbed one, and waited for the others to do the same. "To kicking ass and not getting killed!"

That was a toast they could all get on board with, and the champagne quickly disappeared. Gabriel snapped his fingers again and the champagne glasses turned into shot glasses filled with a pale green liquid, which they quickly downed.

Sam glanced towards the stage and noticed that the announcer was stepping up to the microphone again.

"A real treat for us all now, ladies and gents! The brothers Winchester have already dazzled us individually tonight, so maybe you'd like to show your appreciation as the four of them come back to the stage to sing together? Gabriel, Castiel, Sam and Dean everyone!"

The crowd began cheering loudly, and Sam and Dean spun around to glare at Gabriel, who was already on his feet and in the middle of pulling Castiel up too.

"Dude? Seriously! Why are we singing again?" Dean exclaimed.

"Groups get a free round of drinks Dean-o!" Gabriel grinned.

"You've been providing free drinks all night, Gabe!" Sam pointed out.

"Clearly I haven't provided enough if you're being this logical. Drink this..." Gabriel snapped up another shot glass, this one filled with a bright pink drink, and passed it to the younger hunter, pulling him up out of his chair at the same time, "and then get your cute ass on stage Sammy!"

With that Gabriel headed towards the stage, pulling Castiel with him, who in turn had managed to snag Dean's arm, tugging the hunter out of his chair and forcing him to follow or be dragged to the stage.

"Cute..." Sam's voice trailed off in vague shock. "I need a drink."

He quickly downed the shot and followed the others up onto the stage. As he walked he mused on the fact that the drink had tasted like nothing quite so much as cotton candy – he wondered briefly if Gabriel had invented the drink himself, or if he just had some kind of super-sense for finding whatever contained the most sugar within a ten mile radius.

Once all four of them were centre stage with microphones in hand, the music started up. Gabriel snapped his fingers again, and the lyrics were split, the various lines assigned to one or other of them.

_**Gabe/Cas: **__This one goes out to the man who mines for miracles,  
This one goes out to the ones in need,_

_**Sam/Dean: **__This one goes out to the sinner and the cynical,  
This ain't about no apology!_

_**Gabe/Cas: **__This road was paved by the hopeless and the hungry,_

_This road was paved by the winds of change,_

_**Sam/Dean: **__Walking beside the guilty and the innocent,_

_How will you raise your hand when they call your name?_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
_

_**All: **__We weren't born to follow!  
Come on and get up off your knees.  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold on to what you believe!_

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow,  
And that your saints and sinners bleed,  
We weren't born to follow,  
You gotta stand up for what you believe!_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah..._

_**Gabe/Cas: **__This one's about anyone who does it differently,  
This one's about the one who curses and spits,_

_**Sam/Dean: **__This ain't about our livin' in a fantasy,  
This ain't about givin' up or givin' in!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah...  
_

_**All: **__We weren't born to follow!  
Come on and get up off your knees.  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold on to what you believe!_

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow,  
And that your saints and sinners bleed,  
We weren't born to follow,  
You gotta stand up for what you believe!_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah...  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah..._

_We weren't born to follow!  
Come on and get up off your knees.  
When life is a bitter pill to swallow  
You gotta hold on to what you believe!_

_Believe that the sun will shine tomorrow,  
And that your saints and sinners bleed,  
We weren't born to follow,  
You gotta stand up for what you believe!_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah...  
Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, oh oh!_

_We weren't born to follow, oh yeah!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)  
We weren't born to follow, oh yeah!  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, oh yeah)_

The song ended with the four of them grinning widely at one another, and Gabriel couldn't help but think how perfect the songs picked for them tonight had been.

He'd been expecting fairly appropriate songs, but when they all had to come from one artist, well, it was asking a lot to find four songs that fit such unusual circumstances so well. If he didn't know better, he'd think the writer was a prophet, but that wasn't possible. Perhaps a psychic though? _*That could work,*_ he thought with a smirk. He'd have to have a look through the rest of his songs at some point, see if there weren't any more that backed up that idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They began to make their way off-stage to the sound of cheering and applause, when Dean was pulled up short by the sound of his name. Turning, he saw the announcer standing there looking at him expectantly. He groaned as he realised what that probably meant.

"While we've got you up here Dean, I noticed another slip with your name on in the bowl – now I'm just a sucker for a bit of romance..."

_*I'm going to kill them,*_ Dean thought as he heard the word romance. He should've known better than to trust Gabriel to play nice all night – and Sam...well, it was Sam's fault he was up here now, wasn't it? He was so going to pay for this!

"...so, care to share with everyone who this song is dedicated to before I leave you to it?"

Dean didn't know what the hell to say – he didn't even know what the damned song was, for crying out loud! After a few seconds silence, a voice came from the side of the stage, and Dean's urge to track down some Holy Oil and have a barbeque grew exponentially.

"He's singing it for Cassie!"

He ground his teeth together, forcing himself not to pounce on Gabriel and try to beat him senseless with the microphone – sure it might not do much, but it would possibly make Dean feel a bit better. Still, best not to cause a scene...he heard Sam bitching at Gabriel to 'shut-up, dammit!', and figured he'd best just get it over with.

"Just start the damn song, dude," he muttered at the announcer, who widened his eyes at Dean's tone, and quickly nodded and half ran off-stage.

As the music started up, Dean realised that he recognised the song, and he was still going to kill Sam and Gabriel. Hell, maybe he'd get lucky and Cas would do it for him – he probably wasn't going to be too impressed that Gabriel was making Dean sing a freaking _love song_ to him!

Still, he sure as shit wasn't about to stand here like an idiot or make a fool of himself, he thought as he started to sing:

_I never went to college  
I don't have a degree  
Let's say I went to night school  
I learned all I know on the streets  
I wasn't born a rich man  
I ain't got no pedigree  
The sweat on this old collar  
That's my Ph.D.  
_

That much was pretty accurate, actually, Dean thought to himself. What if Gabriel's mojo did pick the song on its own...? *_Still, even if that is the case, there was no need for him to bring Cas into it, was there?*_

_It comes down to this  
I wouldn't exist  
Without you it ain't worth the grind  
I'd fight for one kiss  
On a night like this  
You make me feel I could fly, like_

I could save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe  
Maybe I could save the world  


As he sang, Dean wished he could see what Cas was thinking, but he couldn't quite bring himself to look.

_I got to confess  
Sometimes I'm a mess  
And sometimes I step out of line  
Like this old tattoo  
I ain't shiny or new  
With you by my side nothing matters_

I can save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe  
Maybe I can save the world  


The further he sang, the more he realised that it really did fit him and Cas quite well. Not the kissing crap, obviously, but the other stuff – Cas was the reason Dean got out of Hell, the reason he existed now; Dean wasn't perfect, he'd screwed up – Hell, he _was_ screwed up, but Cas stuck with him anyway (he still couldn't figured out why...), and how many times had he nearly given up completely only to have Cas tell him he** was** strong enough, good enough, capable enough to save the world? Although somehow, he doubted the song-writer ever had any notion of the words being taken quite so literally...

Dean smirked at that thought, waiting for the guitar solo to finish.

_They can say it's blind love  
But it's a fool who don't believe  
That I'd fly all the way to the moon  
Just to walk you down your street_

I can save the world  
Since the night your love saved me  
Maybe I can't save the world  
But as long as you believe 

_Our love is even stronger  
Than God hoped it could be  
Baby, all it takes is  
Just a little faith in me  
To feel like  
I can save the world  
I can save the world_

Okay, so maybe Gabriel hadn't just been being a total ass when he'd shouted out that the song was for Cas, but that so didn't get him off the hook – fitting or not, that was a serious chick song!

Maybe he could get Cas to help him get some revenge now that he was all powered up again? He'd have to remember to ask him later.

He was nearly back at the table, and took a second to see what kind of reception he was likely to get.

Gabriel was smirking – seriously, was that his default expression? – and looking generally very pleased with himself. Sam was sitting next to him with a wide grin on his face, but no real trace of mocking, at least. It was almost worth having to sing the song to see Sammy looking that happy and carefree.

Cas...Cas was watching him, studying him curiously, head tilted slightly to one side. At least he didn't look pissed off about Gabriel's little 'dedication', not that that would have been Dean's fault anyway, but still – it probably wasn't a good idea to piss off a newly-made Archangel with potential power-control issues.

He decided a quick exit would be best – he really didn't want to risk ending up on-stage again somehow. He wanted to talk to Cas, anyway. He'd realised whilst he was singing that he'd never actually thanked the Angel – Archangel rather – for everything he'd done for them, and considering how bad things had gotten, that just wasn't cool.

Besides, they had a last stand against the Devil to re-plan by tomorrow morning, thanks to their new secret weapon. A quick chat with Cas, a couple of hours working on the plan, and they could probably squeeze in a good six or seven hours sleep if they were lucky.

With that decided, Dean didn't sit down when he reached the table. He threw a quick glare in Sam and Gabriel's direction, still not happy about the song, then settled his face back in to a familiar half-smirk.

"I hate to break up the party, but we've got a plan needs updating, and a pretty big day tomorrow."

"You've got a knack for understating Dean-o, anyone ever tell you that?" Gabriel quipped. "Hey bro, why don't you give Dean a lift back to the motel, stretch your wings a bit. Me and Sammy'll meet you there after this song," he said, gesturing at the girl on-stage starting to sing 'It's My Life'.

Cas nodded slightly, standing and reaching to place two fingers against Dean's forehead.

"Bro...?"

Dean watched as Cas turned back towards Gabriel.

"Upgrade remember? You don't need the contact to carry people anymore, Cassie..."

"It may not be necessary Gabriel, but it is a method with which I am familiar. Until I have had chance to...practice...I would rather not risk a miscalculation."

With that Dean felt fingers against his forehead, and the club faded from view.

SPNSPNSPN

"Think Dean bought a clue yet?"

Sam had seen his brother's initial irritation with the song, but once he'd started singing his face had become unreadable. That he'd taken off with Cas immediately gave Sam hope, but that could've just been his way of expressing his annoyance at Sam and Gabriel for making him sing again.

"Sammy, your brother takes cluelessness to a whole other level! I think we're back to the drawing board here – especially now Cassie's power boost has ruined the closet plan. Although I suppose we could just add a holy oil circle outside the closet maybe...?"

"We are _not_ locking them in a closet Gabe!"

"Fine, spoil my fun - what do you suggest, cupid?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We make ourselves scarce for a few hours, give them some time. I think we pushed Dean off his nice safe little ledge of denial with that song – he just needs time to decide to look down and realise it's safe to let go of the edge."

"If you say so Sammy," Gabriel grinned, "so what do ya wanna do in the meantime?"

"Not to be a kill-joy, but we do need to fix tomorrow's plan, and something tells me Dean and Cas'll probably have other things on their minds right now..."

"You know, all work and no play will make Sammy a very dull boy..." Gabriel complained, raising his hand, fingers poised. "You gonna stand up this time, or are we stealing the chair? Wouldn't want you bruising that cute ass on the floor again now, would we?" He smirked, and then snapped without giving Sam time to reply.

SPNSPNSPN

"Uh, Cas...?"

"Yes Dean?"

"This isn't the motel."

"No Dean."

"Cas, why isn't this the motel?"

"I turned around."

"You...turned around...?" Dean glanced at their surroundings in confusion. "What does that even mean? I mean, I thought it was all...instantaneous or some shit? There one minute, somewhere else the next, that kind of thing?"

"Flying earthly distances would appear instantaneous, I suppose – I had not really considered it."

"Flying...as in – _flying?_ Actual wings spread, soaring above the clouds fucking flying?"

"We did not soar above the clouds, but otherwise, that is correct."

"And Gabriel wanted you to take me along without holding on? What if you'd dropped me?"

"I do not believe that would have happened Dean, and since I did not take Gabriel's advice it is a moot point anyway. Gabriel has often transported you in this way – it has not made you uneasy before..." Cas looked almost hurt by the implied distrust.

"I didn't realise what was happening before, dammit!"

"I did not mean to make you uneasy, I apologise."

Dean felt his irritation melt away at the contrite tone in the Archangel's voice. He took a breath, and focused once more on his surroundings.

"Forget it dude, just...where are we? And why are we here instead of the motel?"

"I wished to speak with you, without the interruption of our brothers returning from the club. We are in a hotel across town from the motel we were staying at."

"Right." _*Shit. He's pissed about the song. Or the dedication, although that's not really my fault...I should just tell him Gabriel was being a jerk – except he was right, wasn't he? Sort of. The song was for Cas, if you ignored the kissing and love bits.*_ Dean ignored the odd pang that last thought gave him, and instead focused on his earlier realisation that he'd never once thanked Cas.

"Cas...before you say anything, I, uh, I just needed to...I mean, I..." Fuck. Why couldn't he just spit it out already? He looked up at Castiel's confused expression, and sucked in a deep breath. You'd think this would be easier considering the amount of alcohol currently floating around his system. "I wanted to say thank you."

"I don't understand Dean, for what are you thanking me?"

"For everything, man – I just...I realised, earlier – when I was singing – that I'd never actually said it, and that just wasn't cool. You...you gave up everything, you even freaking _died_, to help us, and I should have told you a long time ago how much that meant to me, and I'm sorry I didn't, okay?"

Dean looked down at the floor, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck absently as he waited for Cas to reply. There was a reason he hated chick-flick moments, after all – they were freaking awkward!

"I did what I felt was the right thing Dean, there is no need to thank me for this." Dean looked up, about to argue, but was silenced as Cas continued. "I do not need your thanks, Dean, but I **do** appreciate it – I know conversations of this nature are not pleasant for you..."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean muttered.

"...and so I am grateful that you feel I am important enough to put yourself through the discomfort of discussing this with me."

"You know, that's a lot of words to say 'You're welcome, thanks for the thanks' dude," Dean grinned.

SPNSPNSPN

Castiel had seen Sam and Gabriel smirking at one another as they made their way offstage earlier, leaving Dean to sing alone. When Gabriel had yelled out the dedication Castiel had had to fight not to throttle his brother. He had given Dean a love song to sing – that in and of itself did not bother Castiel overly. It would make Dean uncomfortable, certainly, but they could all joke about it later (assuming they survived the following day).

That he had shouted that the song be dedicated to Castiel was, in the younger Archangel's opinion, cruel. Castiel had accepted that Dean would never see him as anything more than a friend; now he just wished he had never mentioned his own feelings to Gabriel (who thought Castiel didn't know that he had told Sam – like he would really miss the sympathetic looks the younger Winchester had been throwing his way for the last few weeks!).

When he and Dean left the club, Dean's performance had been running through his head over and over, his brain going a million miles a minute.

Even with the added advantage of his Grace now being a match for Gabriel's own, there was every chance they would not survive tomorrow. He would do everything in his power to ensure that Dean (and Sam, because without his baby brother, Dean would be broken again, and Castiel did not want that) survived, but if doing so killed him, did he want to die with the regret of not telling Dean what he felt for him?

His mind now made up, he quickly altered course slightly, setting down in the first empty hotel room he found.

Dean's thanks had been unexpected, but had made his heart swell with delight. He found himself returning Dean's grin, his recharged Grace having done nothing to dissipate the newfound depth of emotion he had been experiencing. It made him wonder if, perhaps, the reason Angels were essentially emotionless was simply because they had never been shown otherwise, never been allowed to be otherwise.

Certainly, one emotion in particular was as strong as ever within him. It was time to 'bite the bullet', as Dean might say.

"I have something I need to tell you Dean, but first I must be clear about something – I have no expectations, I do not tell you this for **any** reason other than that, should things tomorrow not go well for us, I would wish to die without any regrets..."

"You're not going to die, Cas!" Dean interrupted, shaking his head adamantly. "I won't let that happen - no-one else is dying because of me, especially not you!"

At the panic in Dean's voice, Castiel stepped forward, reaching out to rest his hand on the hunter's shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"You cannot know what will happen tomorrow Dean, anymore than I or Sam or Gabriel can. I do not wish to die, but I will if it is necessary – to stop Lucifer, or to save you or your brother."

Dean pulled his shoulder sharply from Castiel's grip, turning away slightly.

"No! Dammit Cas, no! Enough people have died for us! Mom, Dad, Ellen, Jo...I don't want _**you**_ on that list!"

"I will not stand by and watch you die if I can do something," Castiel shouted, allowing a small amount of Grace to leak through, lending power to his voice. He watched as Dean glanced back towards him, and then continued speaking, voice softer now.

"I do not wish to argue about this Dean, I will do no less than you yourself would do in my position, and that is an end to it. I only ask that you let me say what I must now, so that if I must leave you, I may at least go in peace."

He watched for a moment as the hunter struggled with his emotions, and was grateful that he seemed to be restraining the urge to argue further. Finally, Dean let out a small sigh, and nodded slightly.

SPNSPNSPN

This was all sorts of fucked up.

They were going up against the Devil – he hadn't been expecting rainbows and sunshine, exactly, but the thought of Cas dying? It quite simply hadn't occurred to him as a possibility before, and now? Now it was on his list of things he never wanted to even contemplate again, let alone have actually happen.

It scared Dean a little, how high up the list it actually was, because the fact that it was tying for first place with the thought of Sam dying? That was serious. When the hell had the Angel – Archangel, he reminded himself again – gotten so close that even the chance of him dying was as painful to Dean as it would be if it were Sam?

At the determination and power in Cas' voice, Dean turned back to face him, and he found he could not resist the quiet plea. He would do everything in his power – limited though it may be compared to an Archangel's – to make sure Cas survived the battle, but he would not argue anymore.

He would let Cas have his peace, but he would make damn sure tomorrow that it was unnecessary.

Sighing softly, he nodded his head, dropping his eyes to the floor in defeat.

SPNSPNSPN

"Thank you."

The words were soft, almost whispered.

Dean's head shot up as he felt Cas place a hand once again on his shoulder, green eyes snapping up to meet blue as Dean's skin tingled beneath his shirt where Castiel's hand lined up with the mark he'd left.

Castiel took a step forward, closing the distance between them.

"Dean, I..." he trailed off, suddenly unsure.

Telling him had seemed like a good plan, but now...now that he thought about it, the words felt inadequate. He had no wish to impose his desires upon Dean without knowing how the other man felt, so a physical demonstration of his feelings was out of the question.

Even as he thought this, his other hand was reaching up unconsciously, lightly grazing along Dean's jaw as he drew a little closer, their faces now mere inches apart. He watched as Dean's eyes widened slightly, heard him gasp softly.

Dean reached up, gripping Castiel's sleeves tightly, and the Angel froze, waiting to be pushed backwards, to be reminded about 'personal space'.

"Cas..." Dean breathed, soft and low, confusion clear in his eyes.

The feeling of Dean's breath ghosting across his lips was suddenly too much, and Castiel closed the remaining distance between them, bringing his lips to meet Dean's gently as he cupped his jaw with one hand, and slid the other from his shoulder to the back of the hunter's neck.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean wasn't sure what he'd been expecting. When Cas had drawn near, all the usual thoughts of personal space fled, the look in the Angel's eyes pulling on something deep inside Dean. He couldn't think straight, and as he reached up and grabbed Cas by the arms, he found himself torn – he knew he should be pushing Cas away, so why did every ounce of his being scream at him to do the opposite?

"Cas..." It fell from his lips without conscious thought, and then all thought fled, except for

_Cas._

Cas was _kissing_ him.

Cas was kissing him, and he was kissing Cas back. And nothing had ever felt so perfect or so right before.

His arms wound around the Angel's waist, pulling him closer; suddenly, desperately, wanting more contact than their lips alone allowed.

There was no way on earth he was ever admitting what happened next.

Cas pulled back, breaking off the kiss, and Dean Winchester, hunter of evil things and all around manly man, _whimpered_ at the loss.

He quickly leaned back in, only to be blocked as two of Cas' fingers pressed gently against his lips.

"Dean, you should know I am in love with you. I have been for quite some time now."

Dean didn't even have to pause to think about his response. It was obvious, and he felt stupid for not realising it earlier.

"I love you too, Cas. I just didn't realise...I hadn't even considered it, not 'til..." Realisation dawned. "Cas, I think our brothers are a couple of meddling matchmakers."

"Yes, I think you may be correct," Castiel replied with a soft grin, "I had thought that Gabriel was teasing me, when I heard the song he and Sam chose for you to sing. Now I believe that perhaps they saw what was between us more clearly than either of us were able."

Castiel lowered his hand to Dean's chest and leaned back in, capturing the hunter's lips again, all thoughts of Sam and Gabriel banished for now.

Dean deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to Cas' shoulders and pushing his coat back and off, down his arms. His skin throbbed with loss when the Angel broke contact to allow the coat to slip over his hands and fall to the floor, and he groaned when the contact returned.

He reached for the tie next, and began to loosen it. He pulled back to break the kiss so that he could pull the tie over Castiel's head, but the Angel chased his lips, wrapping his hand behind Dean's head to stop him pulling back again.

In the blink of an eye, Dean's world spun, and he was led on his back topless, being pinned to the bed by an equally topless Archangel. After a few more minutes, the Angel broke the kiss, propping himself up on one elbow to the side of Dean.

"In a rush there, Cas?" Dean smirked, reaching up and running a hand down the smooth pale planes of Cas' chest.

"I have waited a long time for this, and never thought I could have it – I think I have been patient enough, don't you?" Cas replied, leaning over Dean and capturing his lips, the softness from earlier absent now, replaced with need and want and _more_.

Dean ran his hand up Castiel's back, to his shoulders. As he touched between the Angel's shoulder blades Cas arched into him, breaking the kiss with a gasp, letting out a whispered 'Dean' as he rested his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

Curious, Dean ran his fingers softly back down the same point, and Cas groaned deeply.

"What is that Cas?"

"My wings..." Cas gasped, as Dean began alternately brushing his fingers and dragging his fingernails over the area. "That's where my wings would manifest..."

Dean sat up slowly, pulling Cas with him, and then moved back a little, using one hand to raise Cas' chin.

"Let me see...?"

"You want to see my wings?"

"Can I? I mean, without having my eyes burned out and all?"

"It is possible...I have never tried before – if I tell you to close your eyes, promise me you will not hesitate? I will not risk hurting you."

"I promise."

Cas grinned suddenly.

"What's funny?"

"It's just – wings are an extension of an Angel's Grace. I have had so little for so long that to manifest them before tonight would have been impossible. And now I realise that I do not know what they will look like."

"I'm confused – haven't you had them forever? How could you not know?"

"My Grace now is changed, stronger, different – it didn't even occur to me to look when I flew us here earlier, so I do not know what my wings now look like."

"Guess we'll find out together then." Dean said, grinning back at him.

Cas stood up off of the bed and walked to the middle of the room, facing Dean.

"Remember, if I tell you to close your eyes..."

"...I close my eyes," Dean finished with a nod, "Got it."

Cas closed his eyes in concentration, and Dean watched as the air appeared to shimmer slightly behind him. The shimmering slowly spread outwards, until it covered an area from one side of the room to the other and only a foot shy of the ceiling – Dean couldn't help thinking that it was a good thing they were in a nice, spacious hotel room instead of their cramped little motel room.

The area slowly grew darker, and the outline of wings formed. They were _huge_.

At first glance they appeared to be pure black, but then the feathers twitched slightly, and Dean could see the deepest midnight blue shimmer along the edges.

Dean had thought that Castiel, stood there in his black dress trousers with his hair tousled, face flushed, and lips swollen from kissing, was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. Now he realised he was wrong – **this** is the most incredible, most sexy, most beautiful thing he's ever seen. It's funny really – he never thought he'd be the type to have a wing fetish. Then again, it's not like he ever expected to fall in love with an Angel either, so that sort of makes sense.

He watched as Cas opened his eyes, and smiled. He grinned as Cas looked from side to side in wonder.

"You...are incredible..." Dean rose up on his knees and made his way to the edge of the bed, rising to stand in front of Cas, "...beautiful..." he reached out and placed a hand on Castiel's chest, then ran the other lightly down the one of the wings, fingers threading lightly between feathers, drawing a startled gasp which quickly turned into a soft whimper from the Archangel, "...amazing..." he continued lightly stroking the feathers, and moved so that his lips were only a hairs breadth away from Cas' lips, "...and mine," he finished in a whisper, before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Castiel's hands came up, one wrapping around Dean's waist, the other cupping his chin before sliding around to the back of his head as the kiss deepened. His wings pulled in, folding around them, and Dean gasped as he felt the feathers trail softly against his exposed skin.

Dean's hand slid from Castiel's chest, reaching around his waist and up, coming to rest where he had touched before, where he can now feel Cas' wings joining his back. He threads his other hand through Cas' feathers again, pressing in close and deepening the kiss as he drags his fingers softly across the exposed skin on his partners back.

The low keening sound Cas makes sends Deans blood rushing southwards, and there's no more room for thought. Only feeling, and touching, and _more_, and _closer_.

Dean tugged Cas towards the bed, only to find himself suddenly on it again, this time lying above the Angel, whose wings were folded behind him with only the outermost feathers still reaching around, caressing Dean's sides as though they had a mind of their own.

"Cas..." Dean moaned softly, pulling back slightly to kneel between the Archangel's legs, leaning over and trailing kisses down his chest, combing his fingers down the wings now spread flat on the bed, and listening to the broken whimpers and moans coming from the Angel whose hands grasped at Deans shoulders and hair.

SPNSPNSPN

Dean curled up against Castiel's side, and let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"Love you Cas," he murmured as he slowly began to drift into sleep.

"And I love you, Dean. Rest now, I will wake you when it is time to leave."

Dean felt a light kiss on his lips, and pressed his face to Cas' chest as warm arms and feathers enveloped him. He was asleep in no time, and Castiel waited patiently for Dean to begin dreaming before joining him there – just because Dean's body required rest, didn't mean they couldn't continue to enjoy themselves after all, he thought with a grin.

**The End**


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note: A sequel to this has been posted, called 'Their Darkest Hour', and can be found on my profile page.


End file.
